


light one up and hand it over

by outerspacelashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom Calum, Dom!Calum, Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, No Sex, Stoner Michael, Stoner!Calum - Freeform, Stoner!Michael, Sub Michael, based of a tumblr post, calum and michael smoke weed, just drugs, stoner calum, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacelashton/pseuds/outerspacelashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i can tell something's up, you aren't acting normal." calum was standing straight now, concern and worry pouring from his eyes.</p><p>"you wanna talk about it?" michael shook his head. calum nodded in understanding.</p><p>"you wanna get high and forget about it for a while?" michael nodded almost a little too eagerly. getting high always made him feel good and relaxed on it's own; with calum, the experience was so much better for him and he never really knew why (he's pretty sure it's because he loves calum more than he loves himself and anything that he ever does is better with calum in the picture.)</p><p>suddenly calum is in michael's personal space, grabbing at one of his small, pale hands before intertwining the fingers there together with his own bigger ones.</p><p>"well, let's go." calum pulled michael gently up the stairs to their shared room; michael followed quietly behind.</p><p>or </p><p>the one where michael is stressed and he and calum get high to relieve said stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light one up and hand it over

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post: http://cockslutluke.tumblr.com/post/136983068122/au-where-michael-and-calum-both-smoke-weed-and 
> 
> this isn't that long, so yeah. i probably portrayed this all wrong but i tried, hopefully this isn't total shit.
> 
> title from 'is there somewhere' by halsey.

michael watched two of his best friends drive away before he stepped back into the house and walked to the kitchen; his mind set on getting the last slice of leftover pizza from earlier today. as he leaned against the counter eating his pizza, he could hear calum coming down the stairs; which is good, because, it's calum. calum is _always_ good.

"are they gone?" michael heard calum say while he leaned against the counter across from michael. he hummed in agreement, wordlessly telling calum that they did.

"what are you doing, baby?" he looked up from the floor he didn't notice he was staring at to come eye-to-eye with droopy brown eyes.

"nothing much, just eating the last of the pizza." calum nodded and watched as michael finished eating the rest of the food and disposed of the box it came in.

"i can tell something's up, you aren't acting normal." calum was standing straight now, concern and worry pouring from his eyes.

"you wanna talk about it?" michael shook his head. calum nodded in understanding.

"you wanna get high and forget about it for a while?" michael nodded almost a little too eagerly. getting high always made him feel good and relaxed on its own; with calum, the experience was  _so_  much better for him and he never really knew why (he's pretty sure it's because he loves calum more than he loves himself and anything that he ever does is better with calum in the picture.)

suddenly calum is in michael's personal space, grabbing at one of his small, pale hands before intertwining the fingers there together with his own bigger ones.

  
"well, let's go." calum pulled michael gently up the stairs to their shared room; michael followed quietly behind. 

 

the two were seated on the queen size bed in their room, the windows and doors closed to keep the fog of smoke locked in. they're sharing a joint, passing it back and forth between each other; taking two puffs at a time then passing it on. it's michael's turn to puff and without thinking, he took a puff too many. 

"hey!" calum said before he took the short joint from michael's hands. once it was out of his grasp, michael pouted and made grabby hands at it, too lazy and _relaxed_ to actually move and retrieve it.

" _calum_." michael whined. calum looked at michael before taking a short puff. "what?" he said it like he wasn't currently denying michael of his euphoric pleasure.

"give it back." calum made a face to make it seem like he was thinking it over, before he shook his head. "nah."

"stop being a bitch, calum, give it back. please?" 

"only because you said please." michael reached for the joint but as soon he could grab it, calum pulled it out of his reach.

"what the hell, calum, you said you were going to give it back." 

"yeah, i did, but then i got a better idea and changed my mind." michael quirked his eyebrow, which felt kind of weird because after all, he was high and when he was high, almost everything felt kind of weird.

"what do you mean?" calum waved his hand toward himself, gesturing for michael to 'come here'. though michael _really_ didn't want to, he slowly stood up and walked in front of calum; looking down at him as he sat on the bed with a serious look on his face.

"get down on your knees." michael looked down at calum with a look that said 'are you kidding me?'. calum shook his head.

"i mean it. get on your knees. right in front of me." calum's whole demeanor had changed from the sweet caring one he was showing earlier. his voice sounded much more stern—much more controlling. not to mention the look of control he was giving michael at the moment. part of michael was telling him to continue standing, just to see _what_ calum would do to him if he didn't get down. but, michael didn't listen to that part of himself, didn't have time for problems; maybe some other time when he isn't trying to get high. he started to get down on his knees, his eye contact with calum not faltering in the least. when he felt both of his knees touch the ground, he broke the eye contact to look at the joint, in which was almost finished.

"done." michael said. calum brought his unoccupied hand down and dragged it through michael's hair, in an essence petting him.

"good boy." calum said before he brought the joint down to michael's mouth; michael was too impatient to question it. he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the end part, his lips brushing calum's fingers in the process. he took a deep, longdrag and then exhaled. he almost started to laugh, he could feel the smoke leave his nose and mouth and touch some of his face and it tickled him a little. he closed his eyes to savor the absolute _bliss_ he was in right now.

"it's good, isn't it?" michael nodded his head with his eyes still closed. "mhm." 

calum continued to 'pet' michael's hair and let him smoke from his hand until there was no more joint left to smoke. 

calum removed his hand from michael's mouth before he leaned down and kissed the boy, slightly catching michael off guard. soon the surprise of the kiss was gone and michael started kissing back. before michael could get worked up, calum pulled back and looked at michael.

"feel better?"

michael would have been crazy if he were to say no. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was terrible but oh well, i tried. hoped you liked it. :-)


End file.
